


Let's Be Sneaky, Michael

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael are alone in the Achievement Hunter office. The Brit decides to play their luck and get a bit frisky in the office before anyone returns.</p><p>Originally posted here: http://thatmavin.tumblr.com/post/60433930588/lets-be-sneaky-michael-1-1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Sneaky, Michael

"Michael." I hear Gavin’s voice even with my headphones on. "Michael." He calls again. My jaw clinches and my hand grips my computer mouse tighter.

"Gavin Free, if you fucking interrupt me one more time with your bullshit, I will pound your big dumb nose into my keyboard until it edits this Rage Quit for me." I warn, Gavin gets quiet. I sigh and remove my head phones. "What do you want, Gavin?"

"Team Nice Dynamite, Michael?" Gavin asks. I take a deep breath.

"I’ll only ask one more time, Gavin. What…do…you…want?" I sigh. Gavin scoots his chair away from his desk and opens his arms wide.

"We’re the only ones here, Michael." He says. I nod slowly.

"Oh bloody hell! He’s learning, he is!" I say in an exaggerated imitation of Gavin’s accent. He sighs.

"Michael, everyone is at lunch or meetings…I was hoping this would give us time to…be sneaky.” Gavin bites his lip, I feel myself blushing. I loved when Gavin bit his lip, it was so sexy.

"What’d you have in mind?" I swivel my chair to face him completely.

"I don’t know. I thought we could fool around a bit in the office. Ya know, the idea of almost getting caught could be a thrill." He worded the idea carefully so it’d sound most appealing to me. Really, him saying anything at all would be enough to persuade me to spring onto him. Gosh, I’m easy.

"Well…" I get up from my desk and walk over to him. Gavin’s eyes get big as I come closer, I guess he didn’t think I’d take up his idea. I stand in front of him. As if he were springloaded, he pops out of his chair and wraps his legs around my waist. "You springy little prick." I hold him tightly, we share a laugh.

"I love you, Michael." He says as his lips find mine.

"I love you, too." I murmur against the kiss. My eyes close and reopen to look at the door to the office. I think Gavin could feel me stiffen because he pulls back for a moment to press his forehead to mine.

"Hey, it’s just you and me." He says. I nod.

"You and me." I slur the words quickly as I can so I could press my lips to his again, hungry for the closeness. Gavin moans as our lips touch again. I almost fall into the feelings completely, but my eyes flicker open again to check the door. Gavin pulls back again and groans.

"Michael…" He whines.

"I’m fucking sorry. I just don’t like the idea of someone walking in and-"

"And seeing you with me?" He asks offended. His body suddenly feels heavy in my arms. I release him. He stands in front of me.

"Gav, no." I shake my head. He sighs and folds his arms for a moment, thinking. Then he looks up at me and smirks. "What?" I ask cautiously. "You’re not going to jump on me again, are you?"

"No." He says. "I’m just going to make you stop looking at that bloody door." He says as he puts his hands on my shoulders, pulling me then pushing me onto the couch in a seated position. My body shivered. I loved when Gavin is taking control because usually I was the one pushing him around. Gavin mounted my lap, straddling me. He took my face in his hands, sealing our lips in a kiss. He nibbled my bottom lip gently as he began grinding his hips on mine. I moan loudly in surprise. I feel Gavin’s lips as he speaks to me. "Shut up." He whispers. "We'll get caught." I nod and I reach around his waist to grab his ass, I feel a smile press against mine. Gavin’s tongue runs along my bottom lip. I part my lips letting him move his tongue along mine fully. Gavin’s hips slow as he focuses on the kiss. He pulls me by my shirt as he lays down, bringing my body on top of him. I finally give myself completely to the wave of emotions and sparks Gavin is giving me. I separate our lips to kiss his neck gently. Gavin broke out into giggles and began squirming. He initially scares me but then I get pissed.

"What the…? You don’t usually do this when I kiss you there. Does it tickle or something?" I ask.

"No, sorry Michael. Go again." He looks up me with green apologetic eyes. I sigh before trying again. Still, Gavin squirms beneath me giggling, this time louder than before.

"You said it doesn’t fucking tickle!" I yelled.

"It doesn’t, but I get so many butterflies…sorry. Go again." Gavin tilts his head to the side giving me access fully to his neck. The space is just so inviting and tempting to kiss. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Kiss me here, Michael." He says, silently trailing his finger tips along the tender skin. I lean down and press my lips to his neck, letting my lips part so my tongue can taste his skin. I close my eyes, forgetting that Gavin and I were sprawled along the white couch in the Achievement Hunter office. I bite gently on Gavin’s neck, he moans. I take this as a cue to go further, I move my lips down to his collar bone and I am met with a whirlwind of giggles and wiggling coming from the adorable Brit beneath me.

"You dopey little fuck." I sit up and scoot to the opposite end of the couch and bring my knees to my chest.

"But Michael!" Gavin whines. So much for our "Secret Make-out Session”.


End file.
